1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device for managing recorded data.
2. Related Art
Devices capable of recording telephone conversation and managing recorded data have been widely used. Hereafter, such a device is frequently referred to as a recorded data management device. It is preferable to set a time delimiting point for each topic in the telephone conversation for management of recorded data. The term “time delimiting point” means identification for identifying a part of the recorded data (partial recorded data). In other words, the time delimiting point is an identification mark for finding the beginning of the partial recorded data.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-306340A (hereafter, referred to as JP2007-306340A) discloses a telephone device capable of recording telephone conversation and setting an identification mark to part of recorded data of one telephone conversation. The telephone device disclosed in JP2007-306340A stores a part of a telephone conversation with the party on the other side and identification information for identifying a partial period in an entire telephone conversation from the other parts in the entire telephone conversation.